Iceberg Lab
The Iceberg Lab is a laboratory that was built upon a gigantic iceberg. The lab is Cortex's replacement for Cortex Island and Cortex Castle. Around the lab is Ice Climb, which is an alternate route up to the upper levels of the lab, Dingodile's house, and N. Gin's battleship. The iceberg's main enemies are mostly penguins with rocket packs but also other enemies like Ice Bats and Surveillance Robots are present. The iceberg is oddly not too far from N. Sanity Island, despite it being an iceberg and N. Sanity Island having a much warmer climate. Levels Each level expect for the Iceberg Lab has one crystal and 6 colored gems each. Total crystals are 3 and total colored gems are 24. * Iceberg Lab ** Ice Climb ** Slip Slide Ice-Capades ** High Seas Hi-Jinks Story After defeating the animated totem god statue, Tikimon, Crash Bandicoot and Dr. Cortex head to Cortex's Iceberg Lab. Cortex tries to open the front entrance with his remote but due to the lab's cold climate, the door was frozen shut and could not be opened. The duo then take an alternate route in order to get inside the lab. On the way, they accidently awaken Uka Uka who was frozen in a wall of ice. Uka Uka creates himself a body of ice and tries destroying Crash and Cortex. After defeat, Uka Uka attempts to flee but Aku Aku convinces him to help them stop The Evil Twins. Crash and Cortex continue onto tthe lab and find the Evil Twins who wear Uka Uka and Aku Aku as trick-or-treat costumes, mocking and throwing them to the ground. Victor and Moritz then send their army of Ants to dispose of the two. The army is defeated and the Twins escape back to the 10th Dimension. Cortex tries to use the Psychetron, a machine capable of travelling between dimensions, but finds that he needs more Power Crystals. Cortex says that N. Gin's Battleship may have some crystals on it but they'll never make it before N. Gin's ship sets sail. Crash then pushes Cortex over the side of the railing and uses him as a slid in order to slide down the enormous slope. They eventually become trap in a giant snowball which ends up destroying Dingodile's house. Crash makes it to N. Gin's ship and makes his way to the crow's nest. Crash tricks N. Gin into blowing up the nest with TNT Crates. Crash plummets into a long hallway in the ship's interior and finds himself being pursued by the ship's cheif, Rusty Walrus, who wants to cook him. Crash escapes the clutches of Rusty only to find himself outside the ship and a mini iceberg with tons of TNT Crates. N. Gin then falls from the sky onto one causes the countdown and explosion, sending Crash flying away. Crash falls onto another iceberg where N. Tropy and N. Brio try to beat the answers of treasure out of Crash. After defeating N. Tropy, N. Brio, in his monsterous frog form, sends Crash flying all the way back to the beginning of the Iceberg Lab. Crash makes his way to the Psyhetron with the help of an airlift as opposed to taking the Ice Clib route back up. Crash's sister, Coco, shows up and kicks Cortex in the crouch and damaging the machine. The machine then shoots a ray at Coco which paralyzes her. Crash and Cortex then take Cortex's Airship to Madame Amberly's Academy of Evil in order to retrieve Nina Cortex so she may help fix the Psychetron. External Links * Crash Mania - Iceberg Lab Category:Locations